1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus for providing information/data services to a telecommunication device user from data networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Patent No. 0797368 discloses a telecommunication system and radio base station and portable telecommunication terminal thereof. In that system, information is stored in the base station (i.e., cells), which determines the minimum localization range of the portable/mobile telephone. Generally, in any given case, this range is equivalent to the cell size, and in some instances may be as large as 35 sq. km. Thus, it is clear that user localization is somewhat indeterminable, which results in the inability to use or even provide services to a mobile terminal user that require precise location information. Only when a call is placed to the mobile terminal can the stored information be transmitted to the mobile terminal from the base station. The information storage in this system is limited to the telecommunication operator's telecommunication network, thereby resulting in a limitation on the ability to provide additional services to the mobile terminal user. In addition, the inability to accurately locate the mobile terminal coupled with the fact that there is no connection between data networks and the communication network prevents the direct sending of data services to the mobile terminal user.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 98/36585 discloses a sponsored call and cell service that suffers from the same previously mentioned localization and information storage problems, and lack of connection to data networks to enable it to provide data services to the end user/subscriber. In accordance with the disclosed system, subscriber location is determined when the subscriber makes an outgoing call. This, however, results in a determination as to the cell location of the mobile user and does not provide any more accurate localization of the user. As mentioned previously, the cell size can be up to 35 sq. km.